


Evening Walks & Days Off

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Ancients AU [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: It would become a personal mission of his to make sure there was time for these walks on their days off from now on.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ancients AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735615
Kudos: 20





	Evening Walks & Days Off

He had asked if he wanted to go for a walk. It wasnt often that they got days off like this. The only time it happened was when both were assigned to assassinate someone. Kill a bastard, get the next day off. That was the unspoken deal he and Reno had with Tseng. Rude couldn't remember what lead to this new habit becoming a thing, but he wasnt about to start complaining or questioning it. Especially when he and Reno could spend the day together without interruptions from work. Rude had asked his partner if he felt like joining him on a walk this evening and Reno had accepted, seeming more then happy to join him. It was during these days they forgot about their job as Turks, it was days like this where Reno would forget he was an Ancient who was hiding in plain sight. On days like this they were simply Reno and Rude. Going to shops to restock their respective apartments, go to restaurants or Cafes, head to the theaters to watch a movie or a play. 

They weren't the boogieman. The men in dark suits who worked in the shadows, the men that instilled fear in those around them. They were simply humans who had homes and needed to go grocery shopping too. Their walk was one without destination, Rude wore a simple dark green shirt with dark blue jeans, his shade neatly placed over his eyes, leather gloves left at home. Reno for once found himself wearing a white, hooded sweatshirt, his hair for once kept untied, his choice of pants being black colored jeans and knee high boots. He too for once decided to leave his fingerless gloves at home. They wandered around topside for a while before deciding to head down to the Slums. Rude was no stranger to the fact that Reno always felt more at home there then anywhere else in the world. He supposed it helped that Sector 5 had plant life and as an Ancient, Reno felt happier, calmer when he saw said plant life thriving. 

Their walk was uneventful, which they werent complaining about, while they had seen Aerith in passing, they didnt actually stop to spend some time with her. No today was just about them, allowing themselves to enjoy one another's company. So it made sense that they took their time walking back to the sector 5 train station. "I was thinking of cooking spicy noodles for dinner, what do you say partner? Sound good?" Despite Reno's gangly and thin stature, he ate more or less well enough. He knew how to cook for himself, after all, he did live alone most of the time. And his mother used to Run a bar so it made sense Reno knew how to mix drinks and cook food. And he was damn good at it too, while Reno would never be seen as dome Five star chef or anything like that, his cooking was still a treat not many ever got to experience. 

Rude was about to tell him he was fine that, or well fine with anything Reno wanted to make. But he found his partner pulling away from him. He watched the wiry redhead walk over to box and kneel down before for it. Whatever was in it caught his attention, Rude for a moment watched him peer into the box before he motioned for him to walk closer and when he did, Rude had to suppress a sigh at the sight. In the box was a small, black kitten the damn thing couldnt have been older then a month or two. It's big, blue eyes staring up at them and meowing. Who would leave a baby in a box out here on it's own? He watched as Reno reached into the box and carefully pulled the small creature out and held it up in the air. 

"Well, arent you a fighter? Why are you out here all alone little one?" Reno asked, bringing it to his chest and holding it gently. "Shes cute, ain't she?"

"Wanna keep her?" Rude asked, not thinking before the words slipped out. Reno already had two cats, a older ash gray one by the name of Ducthess and a fresh adult maincoon cat by the name of Loki. His partner was a bleeding heart for cats, would take in every stray he saw if Rude didnt stop him from doing so. And while he didnt think Reno needed another cat, seeing the look on his face, the pure awe and love he had for the small creature, Rude couldn't tell him no. 

"Really? Can i?" 

"Yeah I dont see why not. Got any idea what to name her?" Rude asked as he gently helped Reno to his feet, even he couldn't resist gently running his finger down the kitten's head. He watched as he partner seemed to run through a list of names he had in his head. Of course he had a list of names. 

"Pandora."

"Pandora? Like....Pandora's Box; Pandora?" Reno nodded enthusiastically. Rude chuckled, placing his hand on Reno's lower back and leading them onto the train. Leave it to Reno to have a list of such names ready. But he supposed the name made sense, considering she was indeed found in a cardboard box. "It suits her, I think she likes it."

Reno chuckled softly. "I think she likes you." He said, leaning against the larger man. The said kitten now purring loudly as Rude kept gently petting her head with his finger. 

"Then I guess she's taking after you." 

"Good. Cuz your a delight." 

Rude coughed, clearing his throat and looking away sheepishly. Normally he wouldn't have been so affected by those words, but his partner meant them, the tone Reno used was sincere, playful, but sincere. From time to time the man's honesty would catch him off guard, and not because Reno lied to him, no it was simply because the man was so guarded he often hide his honesty with carefully sculpted indifference. It took a while for Rude to even push past those protective barriers to finally see a side of Reno that no one else had. Hell, even then it took longer for the redhead to hell him that hes an Ancient. 

"I think we should do this more often on our days off. Going on walks....it was nice, and look, we got a new fur baby out of it." 

"You mean you got a new one out of it." Rude corrected playfully, knowing full well he would be no better when it came to spoiling the new feline. While he himself wasnt one to have a cat as a pet, he still had a soft spot for them. But all in all, he could say that this evening's walk turned out good. A rare occurrence and one he hoped would keep happening. "I think we can arrange to start having these walks more often then." He could tell Reno was pleased to hear that, and for the rest of the train ride, the redhead was silent, the sun would start setting slowly. 

Even if their days off didnt always go this well, Rude would make a personal mission to make sure they would at least get to go on a relaxing walk like this more often.


End file.
